


After the Sun Sets

by Milkyuyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyuyu/pseuds/Milkyuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was expecting to find the time to finish work, but what he finds is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to properly tag what I write so I just leave it blank. Also, not sure if I will continue this or not, but posting for my own motivation if I do decide to continue.

It's the school lunch hour  
so the entire floor is empty  
of people and the noise  
of their daily labor  
except there is a sound  
of skin against skin,  
rubbing, slapping,  
whispering that can be  
heard past a closed door.  
Levi keeps his hand on the door handle,  
turns it slowly only to find it's locked.  
To be honest,  
he sort of expected it  
to be unlocked  
because it has  
happened before,  
but he only checked  
because he was curious,  
not because he wanted to see.

The sound of a muffled cry  
passes through the door,  
and Levi can hear  
the deep vibrations of Erwin's voice,  
recognizes it instantly.  
He isn't really surprised,  
but he's curious as to who  
the other is.  
Just curious.

It isn't his business  
but Erwin has a running streak  
with laying around with his co-workers,  
men or women.  
Sometimes,  
they are married.  
Sometimes  
not.  
Levi only wants  
to know so he can  
have an idea about  
who to watch  
his tongue around,  
not that he says  
much to anyone.

For now,  
he leaves it alone  
and goes in search  
of a vending machine.  
It's lunch hour  
after all,  
and he forgot  
his own lunch at home.

He stands  
by the machine,  
thinking he should  
be doing work  
and signing papers,  
but he stalls  
for time  
by chewing his  
granola bar slowly.  
He doesn't have  
any classes for the  
second half of the day  
so what's the rush?

From behind,  
he hears a foreign  
voice say, _Hey_  
 _are you,_  
but that's as far  
as it goes because  
the person is  
panting like  
a dog.  
Levi turns and  
sees a boy.  
His head is down,  
his knees slightly bent,  
his hands  
resting on them.  
He's wearing  
gym clothes  
and when he  
raises his head,  
Levi sees  
his cheeks are flushed.

_Sorry_ , the boy  
continues.  
 _But I was just_  
 _wondering if you_  
 _were going to_  
 _keep staring holes_  
 _in the vending machine._  
 _I'm dying_  
 _for some water._

Levi shakes his  
head and says  
nothing,  
then turns  
around to leave,  
taking note that  
the student has  
very pretty eyes,  
bright, big, with  
lovely speckles  
of green, blue, yellow  
kind of like the ocean  
mixed with rays of sunshine.  
Then he thinks  
of Erwin's blonde hair,  
imagines him  
going bald.  
Levi silently laughs  
to himself  
all the way back  
to his empty classroom.

 

The bell rings,  
but Levi doesn't move  
from his desk.  
He doesn't want to.  
He hasn't finished  
grading papers, and  
if he leaves now,  
he'll still have to  
do it at home.  
There isn't much  
of a difference,  
school and home,  
so he figures he'll  
finish now and  
sleep the rest  
of the day away  
at home.

The rattling of  
the door handle  
scares Levi,  
making him realize  
that he had been falling asleep.  
He didn't drool,  
luckily,  
so he doesn't  
look embarrassed when  
the janitor steps into the room.

Except, it's not the janitor.  
It's the boy from  
the vending machine.  
He looks surprised,  
though Levi has  
no idea why,  
since there isn't  
any reason for the boy  
to be there,  
but plenty of reason  
why Levi should be there.

_Oh, um, sorry._  
 _I though the place_  
 _was clear._  
He stays standing  
by the door,  
awkwardly.

Levi asks what  
he wants and the boy  
mentions being  
in charge of  
locking the rooms  
after school.  
When Levi asks why,  
the boy smiles  
and says it's the perks  
of being president  
in the student council.

He fills the silence  
by saying,  
 _I'm Eren, by the way._

Levi says nothing,  
merely nods  
then tells him  
he'll lock up  
so he can  
go home,  
get rest  
because school  
is important.

Eren seems startled,  
then becomes flustered.  
 _No, no, no. It's fine!_  
 _I have to return the keys_  
 _in the morning, and_  
 _if you return it,_  
 _I might not_  
 _be trusted anymore._

Levi frowns,  
tells Eren that  
it's going to take  
a while.  
Asks if he's  
really okay  
with that.

Eren nods  
and says,  
 _Yes, I can_  
 _wait._  
He takes a seat  
at a desk,  
pulls a textbook  
out of his bag,  
and begins  
to read.

Levi watches  
for a moment,  
then resumes  
his work  
with Eren  
waiting for him  
and studying  
until the light  
fades away  
and the day  
is nearly  
gone.

It feels  
pleasant,  
Levi thinks,  
to have  
someone  
wait  
for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Stylistic choice I guess you could call it. I didn't want to write in regular paragraph form because I know that for me it tends to get overwhelming sometimes to read and write and sometimes it just makes me lose my motivation because then I start judging it by it's length. In this way, I feel free, and I believe it makes the writing easier to digest in mini-chunks. Plus, in this form, I feel like I can add or omit details and have liberty in my syntax—almost like poetry but not quite.
> 
> TL;DR I like writing in this way because I think it's easier for us all. Yay!


End file.
